Episode 12 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Adam proposes to Millie and, although she is initially furious, she later accepts. Orson secretly records Ben and Polly kissing and goes to show Lisa. Debbie and Josh are surprised to walk in on Ben naked and Polly wearing only lingerie. Plot Adam goes running. Lisa wakes in bed alone, whilst Ben wakes up happy. Tank Top and Donna Marie are still drunk. Tank Top tells Adam to lighten up and offers to ask if Donna Marie is up for sharing. At the same time, she is sick on their floor. Tank Top says that he'll put Donna Marie in the bath when they go out. Lisa tells Polly what the fortune teller said about having a fake friend. Ben goes to have a shower, only to hear a woman scream when he turns on the water. Tank Top tells Adam that he'll find a woman for him. Adam gets asked out to his flat by a man at the gym. He feels slightly uncomfortable as Ryan starts undressing him and they start having sex. Donna Marie tells Tank Top that he needs to be loved and gives him some words of advise. The photoshoot at the spa gets underway. Adam gets to school and is distant. Ben and Polly recall when they first met. Adam goes to look for Millie but she is at the dentist. Josh worries about Adam, having seen how distant he is. Orson tells Lisa that a producer giving a lecture at his school likes it. Precious wants to see Troy in the film, and Lisa suggests he has a screening, however he is unsure on how to screen it. Precious tells him to leave it to her, when Orson tells her that he can add another scene of Troy into the final version. Ben tells Polly that he's not going back to Gloss, as Lisa works there. Polly convinces him to see Burton. Lennox bullies and Adam warns Lennox that he is watching him. Josh snaps at Adam, telling him to keep his nose out. Jamie tells Jake about Troy. Polly blindfolds Ben and ties his hands behind his back before dancing and seducing him. Precious has arranged to have a screening in the bar. The phone rings as Polly seduces Ben and he leaves her tied up as Debbie and Josh arrive at the flat. Polly is mortified. Burton tells Jake that he has big plans for her. Jake tells him that he's not gay, after hearing about Troy's job, and decides to quit working for Burton. Burton doesn't take no for an answer, so Jake throws him in the pool. Ben refuses to allow Lisa to be told, and Polly is annoyed. Ben convinces a reluctant Polly to keep their relationship secret for at least a few days. Lisa, Troy and Polly prepare to take some promotional pictures, in which Polly's character stands at the bar with her boyfriend, Troy's character, before he goes to have sex with someone else, Lisa's character, behind Polly's character's back. Lisa tells Polly that she misses Ben. Millie tells Adam that she's applied to join another school to get away from him. Adam tells Millie that he wants her back as he has realised that he has pulled back as their relationship was going too fast. He proposes marriage to her. Millie rejects him, slapping him and telling him to stay away from her. Adam tells Tank Top that he proposes to Millie, and he laughs. He then realises he is serious and goes off at him. Millie watches him from the classroom window. Troy and Lisa stage a sex scene photoshoot and Lisa is horrified to learn that Troy isn't wearing underpants. Jamie tells everyone how he saved Burton. Ben arrives to talk to Burton and he and Lisa are uncomfortable around each other. Burton tells Ben that it's not so easy for him to get his job back. He calls Lisa into his office and tells her that it's her decision if Ben gets a job back. Lisa says that it wouldn't bother her. Adam bumps into Ryan at the bar but unintentionally offends him. Tank Top continues to be cold towards Polly. She tries to make amends but he doesn't want to hear it. Orson spots Ben and Polly kissing. Millie demands to be let in the bar. Tank Top tells her that Adam did it as a joke and forces her way in. Millie offers to buy Adam a drink, but he buys her one instead. Orson offers Lisa a shoulder to cry on for "people who are misunderstood". Lisa tells Orson that Ben understood her perfectly, but Orson hints to her of Ben and Polly's secret relationship. Adam tells Millie that he didn't know what he wanted, and he wants her now. He doesn't notice Ryan watching him. Millie tells Adam that he still loves her. She accepts his proposal. Cast Major cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Minor cast *Jamie - Kristian Wilkin *Enrique - Sandro Squillace *Orson - Nick Hayes *Lennox - Rob Norbury *Jake - Johnny Escobar *Donna Marie - Faye McKeever *Ryan - Alex Preston Music Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006